Lemon Drop
by Nostaperilune
Summary: Takaba isn’t the kind of guy to get plastered at a night club. He also isn’t the type to go home with a stranger. Or to get pregnant via a one night stand. But life is full of unexpected twists and turns, and Takaba is about to be thrown into a new world of parenthood.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder.**

The bar is packed at this time of the night - with people who comes out of work and would like to have a few drinks and for those who plan to party their night away. Akihito is here for the latter reason, but only because his two best friends begs for him to come along. He, Takato and Kou sit by the bar of _Club Ecstasy -_ a nightclub in the party side of town that's famous for its drinks and strippers. Akihito didn't care for where they're drinking because he just wants to have a good time and forget about the shitty week he's having. Thank goodness for friends like Takato and Kou.

"You were fired again?!" Takato ask with disbelief. He knew his best pal always has a knack for getting himself into trouble at his job - his temper especially - to the point where he always get fired, but this is the 20th one! In the span of a year!

Akihito slam the 5th shot glass onto the table and yell with his alcohol breath, "I can't help it! It's not my fault they want to investigate stupid shit rather than real-worthy news. I want real-worthy news! Not dig into celebrities' sex life! I just want to do my job…" he sulk.

Takato and Kou give each other knowing looks. "But you didn't have to punch your coworker," Takato reason. Kou add, "besides, why don't you consider a career change already? You know as well as the both of us that this isn't working out."

Akihito bang his head against the table and groan into it. "It's because he said some stupid shit. Something about doing whatever is given as long as he gets paid. Can you believe it?! Besides…." his voice soften. "I'm not cut out for anything besides photography."

"What about that part time job you have at the restaurant?"

With his head still against the table, his voice muffled when he speaks. "...Kin-san is not looking to hire me as a permanent staff…"

Now it pique Kou's interest. "Why is that?"

"...because he said that I would cause too much trouble…"

Then came a burst of laughter - Kou laugh so hard he became a breathless mess. Takato simply says, "well, he's not wrong." before he joins Kou.

"You know it's not funny..!"

"Sorry, Sorry," they said before bursting into another howl and cries of laughter.

 _'That's it! I'm taking back what I said',_ Akihito thought as he sulk again. _'I do **not** thank God for friends like them!'_

Only when they see that Akihito is close to tears that they cease their laughter. They knew Akihito has always been a crybaby (even though Akihito himself deny it) as well as an emotional drunk. Knowing him, he will definitely cause a scene and they would like to avoid that, thank you very much. Takato had lost count of how many clubs they got kicked out of because of this. _Club Ecstasy_ happens to be his and Kou's favorite, too.

"Hey, we're very sorry," they said softly before rubbing Akihito's back. "Come on, don't ignore us."

"You mean it…?" Akihito peer at them with puppy eyes brimming with tears.

"Y-Yeah..!"

Curse those puppy eyes! They end up treating Akihito to a few more drinks as an apology. But wonder if they had made a mistake. Because they don't know how long their pocket cash would last with the speed Akihito is drinking. When Akihito slam the last glass on the table and pass out, they got really worried. They shake him gently. "Hey, are you alive…?"

Akihito remain unmoving which really worried the two of them. Then the blond turn his face sideways to look at his two pals and softly ask, "should I really find another job..?"

"We think you should," the two of them said. "But we're not here to control you life, Aki. Think of it as advice from the outside perspective. Because as we see it, your...career is not going smoothly."

"...but this has always been my dream..! I work so hard to get here…"

Takato sigh. "This is capitalism, Akihito. Where freedom meant all possibilities but opportunities are not always equal. Sometimes, it's not worth it to follow your dreams."

Akihito knew what he was referring to; Takato's Dream was to be a musician but when the only label that's willing to put out his music goes bankrupt, Takato's dream vanish in an instant. Akihito remember how the strong and brave Takato he grew up with would cry like a baby. He'd shut himself out from the rest of the world. It took him awhile, but he got back on his feet and began working as a salaryman instead. _Sometimes dreams are meant to stay as dreams._ The feeling of having to acknowledge it sets a heavy weight on his heart and he hates it. Akihito got up from his seat and grab his jacket before walking away through a crowd of drunkards.

He could hear Kou yell, "Where are you going?" from the bar.

Akihito simply wave him off without looking back and says, "I need some fresh air. I'll be back."

 **Viewfinder**

Outside _Club Ecstasy,_ Akihito lean against the brick wall of the building and take in a breather. His eyes closed. He needs to calm down. Tonight's drinking was meant to drown away his stress, not dig it back up. The chilly air was doing its therapeutic work when he heard a woman's cry. Now, he's fuckin sober.

The blond open his eyes to see men in group of three harassing a woman who is no older than 20. She's dressed in office clothes. "P-Please, let me go…!" The woman pleads. The men only smirk at her like she's some easy-to-catch meal. They huddled closer towards her and says, "miss, if you don't want to play then why are you here?"

"This is the shortcut to my boyfriend's house…!" She said, visible scared for what's to come.

One of the men whistle. "Ohh, a taken women. I wonder how you would taste." He grab her chin and pull her face closer to his, just enough until their lips almost-

A bang echo loudly throughout the alleyway as a large trash can hits the wall and bounce off.

"Oi…" Akihito call out. "That's my woman you're touching."

 **Viewfinder**

 _'Ah, fuck! Now I've done it!'_ He thought as he stare at the the floor below him. Akihito didn't know what had come to possess him - he made a stupid choice of climbing a set of rundown staircase instead of running to a place with people. Now, he's trapped between the three bad men and a choice of potential death if he jumps.

But who cares. He jump anyway with the woman he had rescue clinging on his back. She shriek in his ears as he did so.

"H-he jump..! He actually jump..! Crazy bastard," he heard the three men says as he landed on the ground. He landed without any injuries which isn't what he had expected. Though he couldn't say the same for the woman; it seems she had passed out from fright. Akihito carefully pick her up bridal style. But when he turn to his left, he saw that eyes are on him. They belong to men in black suits and shiny shoes. Most were out of awe, but one of them stare at him out of amusement, perhaps..? He wasn't sure until that same man with eyes shade of pretty gold walks towards him - with a smirk. Akihito was mesmerized right away. All he could do was stand there like an idiot and openly gape. The man chuckle, of course. Akihito found himself blushing.

 _'Oh my God...even his laugh is beautiful'_ He found himself thinking weird thoughts and blush even redder.

"Here, let me help you," the man says. Akihito wonder if that sultry voice of his was because of his wild imagination. He hope it is.

Another man with glasses silently comes forth and insist on carrying the woman for him. Before he could protest, Akihito felt a headache reeling its ugly head in. His head is ringing and his walk became wobbly. He knew what was coming so he grab the man by his sleeve and said, "...I think I'm done for…." before his legs gave out and he faint.

 **Viewfinder**

Akihito open his eyes when he felt something soft and warm on his lips along with cold liquid - _'water..?'_ \- in his mouth. He automatically swallow. Once he regain his senses, he saw the same golden eyes from before staring at him. Their face are a few centimeters apart.

Akihito had no idea what came over him, but he grab the man's collar and crash his own lips on the man's - a man whose name he doesn't even know. The man seem to reciprocate the kiss, thank God, and snake one hand up Akihito's shirt while the other stroke his hair. The blond knew that he's half asleep, but the consequences be damned. It felt good being touched by this man and he wants more. What's wrong with that? Their tongue trace each other's insides and Akihito felt hot and breathless, but he refused to break the kiss. At least, not yet, not until the very last moment. The man pinch his nipple expertly and the blond break the kiss to let out a moan.

When it seems like they both got back their breath, the man put his lips against Akihito's again. But the blond push him away and demanded, "n-name..! What's your name?"

He smirk. "Asami."

"Asami...I see...Asami sounds nice…" Akihito giggle. He really does like the way it rolls off his tongue - it felt right. "Well, then Asami, my name is Akihito. Try saying it."

"Akihito," his voice was sultry. Like he thought, Asami's voice is the best. Akihito giggle little more before he went for another kiss. Their tongue didn't fought for dominance and instead it dance. It was a wet and sloppy kiss, but he like wet and sloppy best. The way Akihito was grinding against Asami so desperately - it made Asami almost lose his cool. He hadn't been this excited in a long time. The blond's hand roam the older man's broad chest and his sculpted physique before ripping his shirt open and throw it to the side somewhere. Neither bother with the buttons flying about as they continue to touch and grind like animals. His hand roam down Asami's abs, tracing each muscles and veins all the way down to his v-line. They say that a man's v-line is the sexiest part and Akihito totally believe it now. The older man break the kiss and take off - more like ripping - Akihito's shirt and pants and underwear.

Now, he's totally exposed.

"You know there's no going back, right?" Asami was on top of him, trapping Akihito between his body and the mattress. He shiver with excitement just looking at those piercing golden eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me already." Akihito couldn't help but pull the older man in for another deep kiss.

Of course he knows that there is no going back.


	2. Chapter Two

Akihito stare at the ultrasound picture - specifically at the tiny black bean at the center of the picture - for the past 20 minutes. He still couldn't believe it, but the picture he's holding is his reality check. Not to mention the doctor had prescribe him a bottle of prenatal vitamins. He bang his head hard on the table and groan. He has so many things to think through - money wise.

Then he think back to his conversation with the doctor:

" _I see that the pregnancy is unplanned," he began. "But there are also options for occasions such as this."_

" _Options…?" He heard himself asking._

" _There's the option of putting the baby for adoption… and abortion."_

 _Akihito's blood ran cold and his stomach twist and turn: he felt queasy from hearing the doctor calling it 'options'. His mouth seems to move on his own then._

" _No, thank you. I'll keep the baby."_

He still stand firm with his decision because he had come to love the life inside of him. But he is practically jobless except for that little side job he has at a restaurant. Though he could barely make a living out of that.

"I have to figure something out somehow…" he whisper to no one in particular.

Then Akihito hear the door to his apartment open and see that Kou and Takaba had make themselves at home on his couch. Akihito's apartment is not much but it's no doubt the coziest place on earth seeing as his best friends hang around all the time. He had given them duplicate keys to his apartment as a Christmas gift and they were overjoyed for days.

Akihito tuck the ultrasound picture in his pocket before he venture into the living room. "Welcome to my humble abode, guys," He greet them with sarcasm.

"It's my pleasure," Kou reply with the same tone of sarcasm.

The blond simply roll his eye.

"Here," Takato says as he toss a bag for Akihito to catch. He dig through and take out what seems to be convenience store onigiri and sushi. "You haven't been yourself since that night at the bar and we figured you might need a change of pace. This is all we could afford right now," he said.

Akihito felt his heart flutter - he really is lucky to have such amazing friends. "Thank you," he says softly. A light blush dusted his cheek.

"You're welcome!" Both gave him a cheeky grin.

"Come sit with us," Kou pat the empty space on the couch between Takato and himself.

"One sec." Akihito went to the kitchen and came back with a plate of food. The blond settle himself between his two best friends and began to eat.

Takato wrinkle his nose. "Eating _that_ again?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"You're not eating the sushi and stuff?" Kou ask and watch as the blond eat gleefully. _'How could anyone even eat that crap three meals a day, everyday?'_ He thought, but wisely kept it to himself

"I eat a lot nowadays so I'll eat it after I finish this."

Takato felt his head ache horribly. "Don't you get tired of eating that crap three meals a day, everyday?" Takato says. _'He really said it..!'_ Kou could only watch in horror as Akihito stop chewing his food.

"Yeah, why not?"

"It's not healthy, Aki…"

"...But I like it so I'll eat it forever and ever."

Although Takato adore the blond and his stubbornness is a comical relief to them, he hates it too! Takato felt frustration rising. "Don't be stubborn!" He said. "You can't survive on Chinese sausage, leftover rice from the restaurant, and soy milk forever!"

Offended, Akihito's defending statement was, "Hey! I'll have you know that soy milk are expensive!"

"That's not what I mean and you know it!"

The blond didn't speak and slowly munch on his food instead. When he did speak, he softly said, "I just don't think I should be spending irresponsibly…"

"Hey….You know you can tell us anything, right?" When Takato and Kou hear no response, they gave each other worried looks. "...Aki?"

Akihito take out a piece of paper from his pocket and hand it to his friends. They were confused at first, but Takato recognize it as an ultrasound picture while Kou is a little slow on the catch-up. The grim expression on their friend's face tells it all.

Of course Kou had to interrupt, "Aki….don't tell me you knocked up some girl from the club and is forced to pay child support?!"

Takato hit him on the head. "Idiot! It's the other way around."

"The other way around….oh.." realization hits him. "Aki, don't tell me _you're_ the one with a bun in the oven?!"

Takato sigh while Akihito says nothing. He kept his face casted down because in that moment he felt relief yet hopeless; relief because his best friends was not weirded out, hopeless because there is no solution. Akihito felt like crying. _'Damn hormones…'_

"Do you know how far along…?" Takato ask softly.

"6 weeks…"

"6 weeks…" Takato began counting in his head when it occur to him. "...that night at _Club Ecstasy_?"

The blond only nod.

Even though the mood went sour, Takato knew he had to ask this last question, "Do you know who the father is?"

"It was a one night stand...I only remember that his name is Asami."

They knew their friend is worried about one particular thing: money. Raising a child required extensive amount of care and stable income, but they also knew Akihito would never give in to the options of abortion or adoption. They knew that there is very little they could contribute to the situation so they stay quiet. "Let's watch TV instead," Kou said awkwardly and turn the tv on.

Akihito looks up at the screen and in that moment the world seem to stop. He could recognize those golden eyes - _that man -_ anywhere.

"Ohh, isn't it that time of the year again," Kou said, unaware of the blond's internal turmoil. "The Purple Carpet. Must be nice to be rich…"

"It's him…"

"What is it, Aki?"

Akihito pointed to the man on the screen. His hand shake uncontrollably. "It's him…"

Takato's eyes widen like a saucer. "No way…." He whisper which confuses Kou greatly. He didn't understand what they were so shellshock about - it's just a celebrity. "Why is it no way, Taka-chan?"

"NO WAY BECAUSE THE GUY THAT KNOCK UP AKI IS A FUCKIN BILLIONAIRE!"

 **Viewfinder**

" _This_ is your plan?" Takato makes a face at Kou as they watch Akihito twirl around in the dress he's wearing; He donned a bodycon silver dress that define his curves. The missing boob part is stuffed using fake silicone.

"Yup! Since plan A didn't work, this is plan B. I might just be a genius after all," Kou said proudly.

"Yeah….but why do I have to cross dress too?!" Takato stare at his reflection in the mirror. He donned the same dress as Akihito, but in black. _'I look more like a pervert than a cross dresser'_ he thought - simply because he possess no curves or any feminine feature.

"Stop whining," Kou said as he place the finishing touch on Takato - a black wig. "We both agree that since I got beat up in plan A, you would help out with Plan B. It's only fair."

Plan A that Kou refer to was - to go to Asami Ryuichi's workplace to confront him. When the guards refused to let them in and they refused to leave, a fist fight took place. Kou ended up taking the beating for the both of them (since Akihito _is_ pregnant). He remember the painful memories.

"Thankfully, I had a friend who work at Sion and he could sneak us in tonight. This is our only best shot so don't you dare fail," Kou finish adding a light layer of makeup on Takato. "Now, you're done! Go see for yourself."

He awkwardly walks in heels to a mirror nearby. Takato couldn't almost believe it - this is...him?! He looks just like a real woman although he's a bit more on the tall side. The makeup and wig mellow out his manly attributes. Takato twirl in his dress. _'….cross dressing is nice…'_ he blush at the thought _'oh no this could become a habit…!'_

"I'm done too," they heard Akihito said and look over to their friend. They silently gasp. Akihito simply look gorgeous - long wig of the same hair color soothe his feature and light makeup give him a soft natural glow. Silver looks good on him. When Akihito notice his friends' stares, he became self conscious. "...does it look weird on me?"

"N-No, no! Not at all. In fact, you look amazing Aki," they found themselves stuttering.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely!" Takato smile.

"Okay, we should head out. My friend said that the big boss will arrive in 30 minutes so we should sneak in before," Kou said as he check the text he received. It's 8:23 and their target would be arriving shortly.

The three of them found themselves squeezing in for room in Kou's trashed up car. The backseat and passenger seat is filled with trash - water bottles, unwashed food containers, wrappers and etc - but this is no time to concern themselves with that matters. For now, they'll just have to deal with the smell. But Akihito has a harder time (fun fact: pregnant people has a heightened sense of smell). The whole trip, he has to cover his nose with his hand because he did not want to throw up and ruin the dress. When it seem like forever, they finally arrive at the back alleyway - the back entrance to Sion for employees. Kou parked his car a few blocks away but not too far for safety purposes. As soon as Akihito got out the car, he run to a nearby wall and began retching. Takato came over and pull the blond's hair back. He rub Akihito's back and watch as the retching continue. The blond dry heave for a few more minutes before he deem himself okay.

"Here," Kou toss him a cold water bottle and said apologetically, "Sorry about the smell."

Akihito murmur a "thanks" before he down the whole water bottle, occasionally using it to rinse his mouth before spitting it out.

"If you're sorry, clean your damn car!" Takato punch him right in the gut. Kou lean over to cradle his abused stomach and wince. Then Takato grab Akihito by the arm and drag him to where the entrance is, but not before he threaten Kou, "when we come back, I better see that car spotless. Or else!" Before he stalk off angrily.

They arrive to the back entrance of a tall, luxurious building. It's really intimidating to see it up close and personal because all their lives, they live in poverty and failed dreams. Luxury is not a world they often tread upon. Both friends breath in and out to calm themselves.

"Kou said the back door will be left unlocked and all we have to do is go straight…" Akihito whisper to Takato who nods. They gave each other a look of reassurance before grabbing the door handle. True enough, the door is unlocked.

The inside is just as spectacular - wooden furnishing for floor, shiny vases with roses for decorations, even the wallpaper are designed in a meticulous manner to compliment those things - but Takato and Akihito is too nervous to even notice. They could feel their heart beating loudly against their rib cage - it's quite the unsettling feeling. Then they came face to face with a hallway.

"If I remember correctly, Kou said to go left to where the monitor room is…" both Akihito and Takato turn left. Sure enough, there's a door with _Monitor Room_ etched on it. But how could they go in without being suspicious? To his left, Akihito spot a drunken old man walking wobbly. Most likely drunk out of his wits seeing as he hiccups nonstop and mutter away at nothing. The blond walk over and gently coax him to the monitor room. He rub the man's back in a soothing manner and ask in a sweet voice, "are you okay, mister? Here, let me help you." Soon enough, the man clings himself onto Akihito.

The man reeks of alcohol and Akihito wrinkle his nose in disgust; he could feel the nauseous feeling coming back once more. "Hurry, open the door," he whisper to Takato. The two slip in with the old man. Akihito hurriedly throw the drunkard onto the couch nearby (he was fast asleep) and run for the trash can. While the blond does his business, Takato dig out a phone from of his fake breast and dial Kou's number. When he did pick up, Takato didn't even bother to greet and rudely ask, "Kou, we're in the monitor room, what's next?"

"Oh, great! Then all you've got to do is stay there and watch for when the big boss shows up then ambush him!" Kou chirp through the phone.

Takato wanted to faint at this very moment. He shouldn't have agree to go along with his idiot friend's plan. He should've known it wasn't decent enough. Takato tried not to shout, "You can't be serious?! What should we do if someone barged in-"

"Then it's up to you to deal with it~" he said before the line went dead.

"That bastard hang up on me…!" Takato groan and threw the phone at a couch to his right. Then his blond friend came over with a bottle of water from who knows where and ask, "what did Kou say?"

Takato grit his teeth in frustration. "Bastard told us to stand by and watch. Then _ambush_."

"...sounds like a decent plan."

"For real?! Aki, you do understand that your baby's daddy is not only rich and famous, but also _dangerous_? But that's besides the point. You do realize that a _pregnant man_ is not a common thing of today and that he might not believe you and we might up as dog's food, right?"

"Well, yeah…"

"And Kou's stupid plan isn't enough to help us in case of an emergency!" He huff.

"We'll be fine, Takato….Kou wouldn't put us in danger for nothing," Akihito says reassuringly.

"...fine."

The Monitor room is dim with its only source of light is from the rows and columns of monitor screen. It's quiet save for the drunken man's snores. Akihito and Takato sat there quietly in the chairs and watch through the monitor for their target. The blond observe fixedly at the V.I.P rooms where he see the exchange of weapon deals and other contrabands. As much as he wants to grab a camera and expose this corrupt business, he has no right. He had given up his dream as a criminal photographer as soon as he found out about his pregnancy. Takato simply cringed. It isn't something he's used to seeing. That's when the man they had been waiting for walk through the entrance, being greeted by his employees. Akihito stood up to stare hard at the monitor, surprisingly Takato. "A-Aki…?"

The blond simply ignore his friend and continue to watch as the man, accompanied by two others, walk through a series of corridors and enter a room. Akihito didn't waste no time and dash out the door.

"W-Wait, Aki!" Takato did the same, trying to catch up to his friend.

When he did, he grab Akihito by the shoulder and slam him into a wall. Takato grip his shoulder tight to prevent him from going off by himself again. "Calm down, Aki! I know you want to get this over with, but you can't just go in there alone! I'm here, remember?" He said softly.

Akihito look away in shame. "Sorry…" he whisper. "I wasn't trying to…"

"It's okay to be nervous. I'm right there with ya."

It took Akihito a few minutes to relax and think straight. Then they slowly make their way forward, careful and alert for any presence to come by. Once again, they reach another hallway, but this time they had to hide when they saw two men guarding the door. They have to think of a plan lure them away.

"...Are you sure about this, Takato?" Akihito ask. Worry etched in his beautiful face.

"Don't worry about me, okay? While I distract the two guys, you go in and try to talk to him," he grin. "Leave it up to me!"

Before Akihito could say anything else, Takato dash for the two men who's guarding the door. He take out a pocket knife from inside his fake breast and thrust it forward. The guards was on high alert. Thus, they were able to dodge the oncoming attack swiftly. Takato click his tongue in annoyance. When one guard reach his hand out to grab him, he twist his body to dodge it. Then he kick the guard hard in the stomach until he double over in pain. Shortly after, he ran in the opposite direction and both men follow suit. "Hey wait!" They shout. Takato's plan had been a success.

Akihito came out of his hiding place and slowly walk towards the door. He even made sure to take his heels off to prevent more noises being made. When he reach the door, Akihito rest his head against it, trying to listen in. He only hear murmurs.

Akihito almost fell forward when the door open to reveal a tall man in suit and glasses. He glare hard at the 'woman' in front of him.

"Who might you be?"


	3. Chapter Three

Akihito is currently sitting across from _him_ in awkward silence. There were no words being exchanged simply because he was too nervous to. That's when _he_ lights up a cigarette and soon smoke fill the room. The smell of tobacco infiltrate Akihito's system. Immediately the blond bring his hand to cover his nose and dash for the door. The men must've mistaken his actions as one of escape and block the door with their big build. The wave of nausea became stronger.

"T-Toilet…!" He said desperately. The men refused to budge, but Akihito wasn't about to embarrass himself. He began to pound on the men's chest as hard as he could using one hand (while the other is used to cover his nose still). Finally, he pleaded, "b-bag...please…"

One of the men seem to understand his action and hand him a plastic bag from who knows where. Akihito retch into the bag until he finally dry heave. The blond felt drained all of a sudden and decide to take a seat. Akihito looks up at _him_ and ask, "you mind putting the cigarette away...I don't feel good…"

"You're in no position to make any demands here," it was the man with glasses who interject.

Akihito could feel frustration bubbling up. "I can't answer your questions if I have to throw up every minute! I'm _pregnant_ for God's sake!" The blond gasp when he realized that he said the unnecessary.

"Pregnant?" The man push his glasses up. "But you're a man, aren't you? Even if you're dress like _that_ , only an idiot couldn't tell."

Akihito blush as embarrassment crept in. He look away. "Well…..I don't know how it happened either."

"I'm sure you didn't come all the way here for a chat," it was Asami Ryuichi who interject. He crush the remaining cigarette in the ashtray and look at Akihito with the same piercing eyes he'd witness that night 6 weeks ago. Akihito gulp. "N-No…" he began nervously. "I….I don't know how to say this without being weird...it would be better to show you."

The blond hand Asami a yellow envelope with shaky hand. The older man look piqued as he open the envelope. He takes out what seems to be a piece of paper and a black and white picture. He recognized it as an ultrasound picture and immediately it clicked. Asami set the paper down on the table and ask, "how much do you need?"

"E-Eh..?" Akihito didn't bother to mask his surprise. Had it been this easy all along?

When Asami hear no reply from Akihito, he click his tongue. It's unlike him to be impatient. "How much do you need?" He ask again. "100,00? 300,000? 700,000?"

The blond realized what the older man meant; it's money to shut him up. "Hold on!" He said. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?" Asami cock his head slightly as if to poke fun at the blond. "You need my help. Isn't it the same thing?"

"I need your help to raise this child. Not buy me with money to shut me up!"

"What if I decline?" Was his cold response.

Akihito almost shiver from the coldness of his words. _'This man...'_ he thought _'truly is selfish..!'_ Flashback from 6 weeks ago played in his mind; he remember waking up the next morning to an empty space beside him. He felt sore and lonely as oppose to the warmth he felt from the night before. Had their night together meant nothing? Akihito thought about it since.

Akihito glare at Asami as a newfound determination took over him. "Talking to you is pointless. I'm out of here," he said firmly and went for the door.

"Do you not need my help?" Asami ask, obviously amused by the blond's actions.

Akihito stop in his track and with confidence he said, "You think I won't do it? Then I'll have you know that I didn't threw away my pride for you to be amused. I want to keep the baby, of course, but I'm not some toy you could simply purchase. Do you understand what I'm telling you, Mr. Asami?"

He didn't bother to wait for the older man's reply and stalk off. His effort was proven fruitful when Asami said, "Fine, I'll provide for the two of you, but you have to follow through with my conditions. Do we have an agreement?"

 **Viewfinder**

"You're really moving?" Takato ask as they help pack the last few boxes. Akihito's apartment stayed pretty much the same save for some boxes piling up at the doorway.

The blond smile sadly. "Yeah, that was his condition."

"He doesn't sound pleasant to be around," Kou said and pout. "Hey, Aki, do you really have to move in with him?"

"I really don't have much of a choice…." Akihito trail off. He, too, is sad to leave his apartment and friends behind. He won't be able to see them everyday like he used to. He sigh as he continue to stuff his suitcase with clothes.

Takato and Kou look at their friend with worry. "Hey, Aki, wanna go eat at _BonBon's_ after this? Think of it as a send-off party," Takato said.

"So cheer up already! You don't have to worry as long as we're here!" Kou said as he pat Akihito's back.

He doesn't know whether it's because of hormones or what, but he wanted to cry. Akihito tackle his two friends with a bear hug that's tight enough to obstruct their breathing. "Thank you so much…" and he meant it.

They pat his back lightly and smile at each other. Guess they'll endure not being able to breath for a bit. But when it seem like Akihito won't let go anytime soon, they said, "A-Aki, we can't breath…."

"Oh, sorry!" He said, releasing them from the hug.

 **Viewfinder**

Their walk to _BonBon's_ is a serene one as they chat about many topics. When they reach the diner, they were greeted by a waitress who show them to their seat. _BonBon's_ is a diner that open 24 hours. It's has a very colorful scheme at night - with neon red, pink, blue and green light being display all over the diner. It's a large diner and often packed with people no matter what time of the day they come in. They were given a menu and glasses of iced water. All 3 mutter a quick "thanks" to the waitress before scanning through the menu.

"Are you ready to order?" The same waitress came over to their table ten minutes later with a notepad in her hand.

"A hamburger set. Plain. I want potato fries as my side," Takato said and closes the menu.

"I want the same thing, but can you add extra cheese to mine. Cheddar, if you please," Kou said.

The waitress write down the order and wait for her last customer to decide. Akihito appear to be contemplating hard over what to choose. Finally, he said, "can I get Greek-style lamb burger. Everything on it. Heavy mozzarella cheese. For side, I would like potatoes fries. And pretty please give me a lot of ranch to go with it. Oh, as for desserts, can I get Banana split sundae, strawberry mousse and vanilla shake. Thanks."

The waitress simply nod as she took down the order. She take the menu from them. "Your orders will be here shortly," she said before walking away.

As soon as the waitress is out of sight, Takato and Kou turn to look at Akihito like he grew another head. "Akihito, are you sure you're gonna eat all that?" Kou find himself asking.

"Well, I am eating for _two._ "

"Since when do you like ranch?" Takato interject. He knew Akihito would eat anything. He isn't a picky eater, but he absolutely hate ranch.

"Since I got knocked up, that's when!" He huff in annoyance. "You do realized that I am _craving_ , right?"

Ah, they had forgotten that their _male_ friend is _pregnant_. Pregnancy does a lot of things to the body; both good and bad changes. They found it awkward to continue the conversation so they sat in complete silence. It felt like forever when their food finally arrive.

"Thanks," they said to the waitress before digging into their food.

Akihito gobble up his food like there's no tomorrow and in minutes it was gone. Dessert was a different story because Akihito had to savor it. As he dig into his sundae, a high-pitched voice cause him to freeze up.

"Akihito?"

The blond look up to see a petite woman with sunglasses. She has bright red lipsticks on and donned a revealing outfit. She take her sunglasses off and smile slightly. "My, it's a surprise to see you here."

Akihito almost drop the spoon in his hand if it were not for his quick reflex. He then compose himself and said, "Chinatsu."

The woman, Chinatsu, continue to smile as she rudely squeeze herself next to Kou, now sitting herself across from the blond. She laced her fingers together and rest her chin on it. "So, how have you been? It's been 2 years since I last seen you."

"Yeah, since you dump me," he said bitterly.

 _'Wait….this is Chinatsu?'_ Both Kou and Takato thought as they observe the woman in question. No wonder they didn't recognize her. She used to be a plain woman who dressed in tomboy clothes. Time sure flies and people does change.

"You're still not over that? It's been two year, Akihito," she said sadly. "I really wish you wouldn't hate me over that."

"I don't. But that doesn't mean I want to have a _pleasant_ chat with you either." Akihito said coldly and decide to focus on enjoying his sundae instead.

"How cold, but I really do love that about you," Chinatsu said as her voice turn sultry. "Even now."

"What do you want, Chinatsu?" He growl.

She smile (more like smirk) and place her manicured hand on Akihito's. "Let's go out again, Akihito."

An awkward silence ensues and Takato and Kou find it very unbearable. It was suffocating. Akihito was so stunned he almost couldn't find his words. This is the woman who left him in a heartbreaking mess. It took him quite a while, but he moved on. It wasn't easy, mind you, but he left the past in the past. Akihito take his hand away and simply said, "Sorry, I already have a lover."

This time, it's Chinatsu's turn to be speechless. "I don't believe it!" She shout, attracting the attention of nearby customers. Some give her dirty looks or simply brush her off, but she paid them no mind. "You're lying!" She gritted her teeth.

"You can ask Takato and Kou if you want."

She turn to them not bother to hide the fact that she's furious. "Is that true?" Her eyes says "don't you dare lie" causing them to gulp.

"Y-Yeah, they're already moving in together," Kou said as he try not to sweat.

"Oh, and what is her name?" There's a dangerous glint in her, one that promised bad things.

"Asami," Akihito answer.

"Asami-chan, Huh?" Chinatsu said with slight distaste. _'Name is all I need to know….'_ She thought as she grab her bag. "Well, I should get going. Ah, and don't worry, this won't be the last you've seen of me," she said with a devious smile before walking away.

The three men sigh at the retreating figure. Akihito figured there's no point in worrying. The nightmare is over and he went back to enjoy his sundae (though it melted a little). He internally squeal as the rich chocolate ice cream melt in his mouth. Kou and Takato watch as their friend eat gleefully when they finally decide to ask, "Why did you lie and tell her that Asami-san is your lover?"

Akihito put his spoon down. He laced his finger together and rest his chin on it. "It's a half truth so technically it's not a whole lie. We're not lovers but it doesn't mean we're any less intimate. I _am_ carrying his child." When he saw the confused look on their faces, he almost laugh but wisely kept it to himself. He elaborate, "Chinatsu is the type of person who will get what she wants. She'll do _anything._ She wants me, but it won't be me that she'll target."

"You don't mean…"

A devilish smile decorate Akihito's face. "Yep. Chinatsu will be coming for Asami _-chan._ And I hope he's prepared."


	4. Chapter Four

"We're here, Takaba-sama," the guy with the glasses - Kirishima, was it? - said as he open car door for Akihito. The blond stare in awe at the high rise building before him. Sure, Akihito have _some_ expectations, but this isn't what he expected either - a luxurious penthouse. He shiver just thinking about the cost of rent for this place.

The entire trip up the elevator was a blur to him. Only when he came face to face with Asami Ryuichi did he realized he had space out. "Welcome," the deep voice said. Akihito said nothing. Instead, he choose to quietly follow the older man into the penthouse. It's just as he imagined - It's very spacious and ten times the size of his puny apartment. So much space that he felt small. To his right where the balcony is, Akihito could see the whole of Tokyo; it's mesmerizing at night. The way the city light twinkle remind him of stars. He was in a daze he didn't realized there was another presence behind him, simply observing him in silence.

"I'm glad it's to your liking," the familiar deep voice snap Akihito out of his stupor.

"Oh..! I-I..err...it's very beautiful," he said sheepishly.

Asami didn't comment, seeming to be satisfied with the blond's answer. He turn to introduce an small, elderly woman who is no older than her 50's. She donned a white chef outfit and a very kind smile. "This is Chitose-san. She's the chef here and she will be taking care of you," he said.

"N-Nice to meet you, Chitose-san," Akihito greeted awkwardly.

"Likewise, Takaba-sama."

"Oh, please, Takaba is fine," he said almost pleasingly. It doesn't feel right for an elderly person to refer to him as _-sama_. It just doesn't. The woman glance at Asami as if to ask for his permission. When he did nod, she grab Akihito's suitcase from Kirishima and gently drag him away. "Come, Takaba-kun, I'll show you to your room."

As soon as the two were out of sight, Asami turn to his secretary. "Were you able to complete what I asked of you?"

The mood suddenly turn serious - sour even - that it's enough to suffocate a bear (figuratively speaking). But both men are used to it. Kirishima take out a yellow envelope from who knows where and hand it to his boss who waste no time to take out its content. Asami examine the document in hand.

"Yes, I've checked in with the doctor who examine Takaba-sama. It is true that he is...with a child," Kirishima was hesitant about saying the word _pregnant_ simply because it doesn't feel right to him. "The doctor examined Takaba-sama a dozen of times to make sure. Ultrasound, CT scan, hormone test, and other tests. True enough, he is the first man in history to have a complete, full-functioning female anatomy along with his male ones."

"Hn," was his cold reply.

Kirishima take it a cue to continue. "He also confirm that what Takaba-sama said is true; his... _egg_ was fertilized that night of-"

"What are the result of the DNA test?" Asami interrupts.

Kirishima pale slightly; he was given the task of retrieving the results from a lab, read it, and dispose of it (for safety purposes). He had remember the shock of his life when he look at it. Even now he couldn't quite rid himself of the aftershock. The secretary try to compose himself and gulp before he say the inevitable. "Asami-sama, you are…..the father."

"...I see."

Kirishima was taken aback by his boss's calm reply. That night, he could only wander what direction would their life go towards.

 **Viewfinder**

"Chitose-san, this is so good! Are you sure this is homemade?" Akihito said as he stuff his mouth full with sushi. There are so many Akihito didn't know exist! Like Philadelphia roll, though Chitose made it with cooked salmon instead of raw ones (fun fact: raw food is not recommended for when you're pregnant!), and California roll, and many others. Oh! He could rant on all day about this.

"Yes, it is," Chitose chuckle. She sit on the floor alongside the younger man, contentment adorn her face when she saw how much Akihito enjoy her cooking.

They're in the living room area that consists of a large carpet, coffee table, and a white couch to go with it. The TV is on and Akihito's favorite show is scheduled to start any moment, but he is too busy stuffing his face to notice. Asami is sitting on the couch with a glass of whisky in one hand, choosing to observe the new addition to his home from afar.

"Chitose-san, do you have any ranch?"

"Ranch? What do you need it for?" She ask.

"I want to dip some sushi with it," he said innocently, oblivious to the way Asami and Chitose wrinkle their nose slightly.

"O-Oh, we...er...happened to not have any at the moment…." she lied. (Why? Because it's a terrible combination).

Akihito became visibly upset. Chitose could see how tears wells up in his eyes. "Oh, I see…" he murmur before going back to eating in silence.

Guilt began to eat at her. "I-I'll go check in the kitchen real quick," she said. "There could be a bit leftover…"

"Really?!" The blond looks up, practically glowing.

"Y-Yeah." Chitose said disappearing into the kitchen.

An awkward silence ensued and Akihito find it unbearable. The only sound audible is the dramatic sound effects coming from the TV and the sound of his chewing. Akihito try his best to shift his focus to the screen instead. _'I wish Chitose-san comes back any minute now'_ he was too deep in his thoughts he didn't notice Asami move next to him.

"You've got rice on your face," he said huskily. Akihito turn around, coming face to face with Asami. Their face are only a few inches apart. The blond felt himself gasping when Asami reach his finger to scrap a piece of grain off Akihito's chin and eat it. Or rather, he make sure to lick his finger afterward, in a slow motion that the younger man found spellbinding.

Akihito figured that hey he must be dreaming, but the way the older man stare at him caused his heart to almost jump out of place. The memory of their first night together pop back up in his head - so many colors he saw and so many things he didn't know about his body yet this man knows and exploit it all. How feverish his body felt being caress and how-

But before the blond could freak out, Asami move back to his seat like nothing happened. Chitose, too, choose that moment to make her reappearance.

"My, Takaba-kun, why are you so red? Are you having a fever?" She said when she saw how flushed Akihito's face is.

"I-It's n-n-nothing!" Akihito nearly shout and start stuffing his face again. _'how embarrassing…!'_ He knew his face is most likely the shade of a cherry by now.

Asami smirk to himself and went back to sipping his whiskey.

Chitose noticed the smirk on her employer's face and how embarrassed Akihito had become so she figured something must've happened while she was in the kitchen. Teasing? Most likely. Honestly, the notorious Asami Ryuichi can be childish at times. She sigh, deciding to bring about a different topic instead.

"Takaba-kun, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" Chitose said gleefully.

"About myself?"

"Like what are your hobbies, your favorite food or what's your family is like."

Akihito ceased eating. "I don't have one."

"Eh?" Chitose must've heard him wrong.

The blond turn to the old woman and said without batting an eye, "I don't have a family."

"You're an orphan?"

"I was abandoned as a baby. Father Henry took me in. I lived in the orphanage until I turn 18 and went off to college," he bit his lip to prevent the surge of emotions from spilling forth. When memories of his lonely childhood emerge, he bit his lip harder. Enough to draw blood. Akihito continue despite the slight quiver of his voice, "...that's why I'm going to do my damndest to make sure this child won't end up like me."

Anyone else would not have notice, but Asami did; the look of determination and the fierceness of his words had arouse Asami's interest. It's the same fire he had seen in the boy's eyes 6 weeks ago when he jumped to his escape.

"I'm really sorry, Takaba-kun. I didn't mean to bring up such painful memories," Chitose said. Her face was one of guilt and shame.

"It's okay, Chitose-san. If you want to know more, I don't mind telling you," he shrugs. "It's not like it's a secret or anything."

"N-No, it's okay...I'm good."

Akihito blink twice. "Okay," he said and went back to eating as if nothing happened.

Asami took a mental note of this information. He would have Kirishima look into the boy's background later on.

Once again, awkwardness make its reappearance. Chitose find herself unable to speak while Asami happened to like silence - awkward or whatnot. Akihito ignore it and decide to focus on the TV instead. It acts as a distractor for awhile. The rest of the evening is a blur because all he remember was dramatic, loud music which signify the end of the drama series he was watching (not like he remember anyway). Akihito stand up abruptly. Without a word, he walk toward the direction of his room.

"Takaba-kun?" Chitose said, worry evident in her voice.

"Oh, I forgot to take the prenatal vitamins. I'll be right back," he smile before fleeing, not noticing that Asami is gone too. When his destination is in sight, Akihito just ran the rest of way. He open door to let himself in and was about to close it, but a hand prevent him from doing so. More like Asami had place himself at the doorway.

He look down at the quivering figure. "You're crying," he said.

Akihito kept his head down. "I'm not..! What are you talking about..?" He did his best to not quiver, but his emotions got the best of him. The tears suddenly overflow.

"You're lying," he said again.

"Just m-move, Asami…!" Akihito hold on to the doorknob like his life depend on it. "M-Move…!" There was desperation in his voice as he use all his strength to push Asami away. But the older man simply grab him by the chin, forcing Akihito to look up - to show this vulnerable side of him. His face was heavy with tears as he stood, too shock to speak or move. When he came back to his senses, Akihito slap Asami's hand away like it's poison. He slowly take a few steps back only to dive onto bed and wrap himself with the blankets, creating a cocoon.

Asami stood by the door before he, too, walk towards the bed. "Takaba," Asami said, but Akihito refused to budge. "Akihito," the man try again in a gentler voice. No reaction either. That's when Asami grab the blanket and rip it out of the blond's grip.

"Hey! Give it back!" Akihito reach for the blanket but Asami simply toss it aside.

"No," he said as he walk closer to the bed.

Akihito watch as the older man loom over him, but didn't expect for Asami to use his thumb to wipe away his tears. It's like one of those cliche scene he read in Shoujo mangas. He felt his heart race when golden eyes fixated on him; it was enough to pierce through his soul. Akihito knows it wasn't good for his heart so he stubbornly look away.

Asami only smirk. He then grab Akihito by the waist and pull him closer, their lips almost touch. He could feel Asami's breath on his face - he didn't particularly dislike the scent of whiskey and mint either. He lean forward, but was quick to realize it. "Let me go, Asami," he said as he push the man away to create a safe distance between them.

But Asami wouldn't have it. He lean forward anyway and once again their face is centimeters apart. When their lips touch, Akihito felt himself gasping. It's the same spark as that night, the same warmth that he couldn't resist. "Mmnn…!" Akihito moan when Asami plunge his tongue into his mouth as if to dominate him whole. Akihito melt into the kiss. He couldn't help but circle his arms around Asami's broad shoulder. The older man smirk, but the younger man paid him no mind. But it doesn't end there; Akihito was unable to contain a shiver when Asami sneak a cold hand under his shirt to caress the supple skin all over. "Ah..!" Akihito almost scream when the older man play with his nipple. He had gotten sensitive these days (due to pregnancy) and Asami must've realized it too because he was merciless when pinching and tweaking the blond's nipple.

Unfortunately, they had to break the kiss to catch their breath.

Akihito was in a daze; his brain and body feels like they had been jellify. The look of satisfaction on Asami's face had him snap out of it. He wipe his lips hard and muster his best glare. "What was that for?!" He demanded.

"You stop crying. Good."

 _'..what?'_ Akihito touch his face only to realized that it was dry and the urge to cry is long gone. Every bad thoughts dissipated and it was because of Asami's doing.

"I'm not going to thank you, you hear me? You did all that out of your own accord!" He said and look away stubbornly.

Asami said nothing and lean in for another kiss.

"This is all the thanks I need," he smirk at Akihito's flustered expression.


	5. Chapter Five

Akihito sat in a daze, leaving his food cold. His body is there, but his mind isn't and he is perfectly aware of why - last night's _kiss_ kept him up for most of the night. The memory went around in loops and it's the kind of crazy he could get addicted to. Akihito's face turn extra red when he recalled how soft and warm Asami's lips felt. He spend the last half an hour staring into space, occasionally exploding into embarrassment. Chitose glance up at the blond, concern adorn her face.

"Takaba-kun, your food will get cold," she gently reminded, but it elicit no response. She tried again. "Takaba-kun."

Chitose became even more worried after a few more attempts and still no response. Finally, she grab his shoulder and shake him hard. "Takaba-kun!" She shout. It was loud enough for Akihito snap out of his stupor. He suddenly came face to face with Chitose's concern expression and ask, "what's wrong, Chitose-san?"

The old woman simply shake her head, any energy she had left evaporated. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Why?"

"Well, you've been daydreaming for a while now. Did something happened?"

Thoughts of the _kiss_ return, causing Akihito to be in a stuttering mess. "I...well...I.." he tried saying, but the figure that walk into the room cause all words to dissolve. His focus turn to the man who is walking with regal grace and expression perfectly schooled. He didn't like how his heart is beating a mile a minute - he felt like he's about to have a heart attack any moment now. Akihito nearly lost his balance despite being seated. "Takaba-kun, are you alright?" Chitose voice her worries when once again the blond seem to be in a daze. This, however, attracted Asami's attention instead. He turn towards their direction and suddenly their eyes locked - gold on hazel. Akihito is unaware they began a staring contest at first, but then burst into a deep shade of blush. Asami smirks when the blond averted his gaze shyly.

Akihito seems to be aware that the older man is walking towards his direction. He looks up only to meet Asami's gaze when he looms over him. It lasted for three seconds before Asami lean in to whisper into his ear "I'll be going now." in a way that send shivers up down his spine. Akihito slap a hand over his ear and whip his head fast enough to see a smirk on Asami's face as he walks out the door with Kirishima.

Once again, the blond was in a trance, hand still over his ear. He stare at the door Asami left through and only snap out it when he hear Chitose giggling. "What's so funny?" He ask, confused.

Chitose finally understood after watching their interaction just now. Why the blond seem so out of it? The great Asami was the cause. "I don't think you want to know what I'm thinking," She said in between her laughter.

He huffed indignantly. "I'm a _pregnant_ _man_ , Chitose-san. So shock me."

But he hadn't expect what she said next to leave him speechless (and embarrassed). "I just think you're already very much in love with Asami-sama."

 **Viewfinder**

" _I just think you're already very much in love with Asami-sama."_

Chitose's words kept him sidetracked throughout the day. He couldn't wash the dishes without breaking some and every time he tried to help out with meal prep, there was a disaster. Eventually, he was kicked out of the kitchen by Chitose. Honestly, this feeling he's been harboring is all-around confusing. He'll admit he's attracted to Asami, but surely it's not _love_. He was straight, Goddamnit, well _was_ since he's not certain anymore. Akihito knew there was a bit of chemistry between them that lead to him living here (and pregnant). He knew and he was sure, but this feeling that made his heart ache baffle him to no end.

Akihito stare into space as he cut up mushrooms in half. The front door being open and closed, however, cause him jump, slip the knife in hand, and accidentally cut himself. He felt a sharp sting as his finger began to bleed.

"Ouch!" Akihito jump for the sink to rinse his bloodied finger. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"What's wrong?" The deep voice from behind him ask. Akihito turn to see it was none other than Asami. Their face in close proximity and all of a sudden all pain was forgotten. "What's wrong?" He ask again to which the blond stutter, "I..I accidentally c-cut myself…"

This prompt the older man to drag him to the living room. They're seated and Asami began treating his wound. Asami take a bottle of rubbing alcohol from an emergency kit and dab some on his cut. "Ouch," the blond wince when he felt it stings, but secretly take a peek as the older man clean up leftover blood and wrap his finger up nicely. Asami was silent as he did so. Akihito felt his cheek heats up at his gentle gesture.

"The bleeding should stop," he said, his hand linger on Akihito's a bit longer before he lets go of it.

"Thank you," the blond utter in a tiny voice. He then proceed to get up, but ultimately turn to Asami and sheepishly ask, "W-Would you like to have dinner?"

Now, it leads to them sitting across from each other as they eat in complete silence, save for the sound of utensils hitting against plates. Akihito felt awkward since he doesn't know how to struck a conversation while Asami seems to not care much for it. The blond dip some cooked mushroom into some ranch and chew without a sound. He thank all the Deities when the older man didn't comment on his bizarre food combination and eat a bowl of soup Akihito made for him. The silence ceased when the blond noticed Asami had finish his food.

"I-I'll take that," he murmur as he reach for the empty bowl.

The older man got up without a word and disappear into his bedroom. For some reason, Akihito felt disappointed. Had he expected something? He couldn't help but think so as he rinse the dishes of soap. He blames it on Chitose for putting weird ideas into his head. Being shy and stutter-y wasn't him at all. ' _Get your shit together, Akihito!'_ He berated himself.

The blond didn't notice he was being observed by a lone figure standing against the wall. Asami drink up the sight of Akihito in tank top and thin shorts. His eyes trail the blond's slender, milky neck down to slight curve of his waist. His eyes now landed on the perky butt that's covered up by thin fabric of the short. He stare hungrily at each movement Akihito made. The blond finished drying the dishes, and exit the kitchen only to come face to face with a freshly-showered Asami. Akihito gasp when he noticed the older man is half naked with only pajama pant on. His hair is still wet and not combed back. Akihito's eyes follow as water droplets trail down his chest and abs. He unknowingly bite his lips to prevent himself from gasping aloud. Little did he know the action just now arouse the older man. Akihito's eyes trail up Asami's sculpted physique to meet golden eyes. Once again, breathlessness overcome him.

Silence was all there is until Asami finally said, "Let's watch a movie." Akihito blush as Asami lead the way to the living room. Though it seem like a demand, the blond understood that it's Asami's way of asking ' _would you like to watch a movie?'_ If asked how he knew, he wouldn't be able to answer because he just does.

Once seated, Akihito was given the task of picking a movie. He looked through a few, but none catches his attention until he scroll down to _Romance_ section. He read through many synopses until he found one he likes, _Blue Flames_. It's about a 37 year old mafia in love with a college freshman. He tried to sell his businesses and change his ways for her. The kind of cliche romantic movies he love and would secretly spend his free time watching them. He almost couldn't contain his excitement. Meanwhile, Asami didn't comment on his choice of movie. As the movie play, Akihito try to get comfortable only to realized he and Asami are sitting rather close - their thighs touching. Akihito blush when he notice neither of them are willing to move away.

The room is dark save for the light coming from the TV. Neither bother to initiate a conversation mainly because Akihito was too absorbed in the heavy plot. Asami observe the blond as wide range of emotions - glee to disappointment to anguish - adorned his face when the plot took turn for the worst. The older man didn't really care for the movie because he find it more entertaining to watch Akihito.

When he notice how the blond's eyes glazed over with slight tears, he look at the TV to see that the movie is reaching the end. More particularly, a scene where the mafia was forced by his enemy to choose between his sister and his lover. He was completely overpowered by the choices he was given; to save one and shoot the other. Who he choose to save is obvious when the mafia raises a gun at his lover.

Though one line in particular caught his attention. Her voice began to tremble as she said her goodbyes, " _live your life cleanly...for I love the ordinary you the most."_

The mafia pointed the gun at her temple, his finger on the trigger. As soon as the gun were fired, the screen turn black which signal the end. Asami half expected to see the blond to bawl his eyes out, but instead felt weight on his shoulder. He look to see that Akihito had fallen asleep, using his shoulder as a pillow.

Not that Asami mind.

 **A/N:** I'm so sorry the update took so long! It took me some time to figure out how I want this story to progress. I personally prefer for our lovebirds to move slowly and fall in love through the most ordinary ways. Spoiler Alerts! **_Lemon Drop_** will contain a mix of slice of life and dramas so stay tuned!


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6**

"Takaba-kun, is there anything you would like?" Chitose asked as they roam the supermarket.

"No, not really," Akihito says. He observes people handing out fliers or samples, desperate to attract customers to try out their new products. Though nothing catches his attention until they walk past the drink aisle. He suddenly crave for one of those bottled tea. Akihito sneak away from Chitose to look for the familiar drink. Before he could grab the one left on the shelf, a hand grab it and put it in their basket. It belong to a tall man whose hair is neatly comb back. He has golden eyes that is hidden behind his glasses. No one bother to dress up nicely when they make a trip to the supermarket, but this man stands out as he did so.

"Here," the man suddenly hand Akihito the bottle. "Your face says you really needed it more than I do."

Akihito didn't realized he was glaring, hard. "T-Thank you…" he said in embarrassment. As he turn to leave, the man said, "excuse me…"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where the eggs are…?" He ask in a quiet voice. Akihito thought it was cute that a grown man can get embarrassed when asking for help. He laughs a little as he answers, "sure, follow me."

When they reach the refrigerated aisle, the man seem perplexed. "why are the eggs refrigerated?" though it seems like a dumb question, Akihito didn't think it is. He simply inform him, "eggs are refrigerated to keep it from going bad. Like how we put meat in a freezer. It's to prevent bacteria from contaminating the eggs."

The man nod in understanding.

Akihito observe the stranger before he deadpanned, "you don't cook much, do you?"

"My house always has multiple...housekeepers. I never had the opportunity." he answers truthfully. The stranger reach for a carton of egg, but the blond stops him. "That's no good. I recommend this brand," then he added. "Organic is always better because there's no use of chemicals in the hen, but a bit more expensive. Though I'm sure you can afford it."

Akihito observe as the stranger grab a few cartons and gently place it in his basket. Once finished, he stood there, as stiff as a cutting board - It was pretty awkward for other shoppers to say the least. Akihito never met anyone so peculiar. He chuckle to himself. "By the way, I'm Akihito. You are?"

"Rui."

"Rui is a cute name," the blond teases. Chuckles burst into laughter when he notice a deep scowl on Rui's forehead. "Is there anything else you need help with?"

Though the scowl remains, he answers him nonetheless. "No."

"Well," Akihito suddenly grab Rui's hand, take out a pen from who knows where and scribble all over his large palm. Rui attempt to protest, but Akihito had already finished his deed. He grins cheekily as he says, "call me if you ever need help again."

Before Rui could protest against the idea, Akihito wave to him. "Thanks for the drink!" He said before disappearing.

* * *

The ride home was a brief trip. As soon as the car pull into the parking lot underneath the penthouse, the chauffeur open the door for Akihito. The blond step out of the car, but not before voicing his dissatisfaction. "Thank you, but you didn't have to do that, Tanaka-san. I can open the door myself."

Chitose follow suit. "It is my duty, Takaba-sama," she hear Tanaka say, unfazed. Tanaka is a chauffeur assign to drive Akihito wherever he wishes to go. He's a little man, looks no older than his late 50s. Like Asami's men, he donned a black suit, save for the sunglasses and gloves he often wear.

Akihito turn to Chitose, sulking. "Chitose-san, please persuade him. I don't feel very comfortable." It's not like he wants to act an like a spoiled child. Akihito appreciate it, but he isn't fond of the idea of an elder opening doors for him. He has able hands, why not put it to use?

"I'm afraid I can't," she respond, knowing how her husband tends to be.

He then whine "Pleaaaase. Pretty pleaaaa-" causing the older woman to smack him lightly in the arm. Once again, the blond pout and caress the spot where she hit him. "Fine, just don't whine in my ear." Chitose told him then she turn to her husband. "Tanaka, please do as he asked."

Before Tanaka know of what to say, a voice beat him to it. "Tanaka-san, it's fine," the voice says. They all turn to see it was Asami, followed by his two men.

Tanaka nods in understanding.

Akihito once again find himself staring at the older man. It's like as soon as Asami made an appearance, the blond find himself turn dumbstruck. He gets all fidgety and embarrassed by his presence, but it's also a pleasant surprise. He doesn't understand it and doesn't think he ever will. A hint of sparks flies when golden eyes stare into hazel ones. Akihito felt his heart beating so fast he's afraid Chitose who is next to him could hear it. ' _Calm down, Heart!'_ He told himself desperately. ' _I said calm down!'_ When it didn't, the blond had to break eye contact. Otherwise, he's afraid his heart might just burst. He missed the way Asami's lip curve into a small smirk.

Akihito didn't know what prompt him, but he nearly shout out loud when he says, "I forgot to buy soy milk!"

"Soy milk?"

"Yes, the doctor recommend I drink soy milk from now on…."

"Do you need it right now?" Chitose ask.

"Yes," he lie. Although it's true that the doctor told him to, he doesn't need it until his second trimester. Akihito doesn't like being so nervous - he needs to hide for a bit to calm himself down. The blond observe the sky. It's nearly dark out and it looks like it's about to have a pour down at any moment. But he thinks better of it. "there's a convenience store near here, I could just-" Akihito didn't get to finish his sentence when a huge thunder strike. A sharp, loud crack cause Akihito to jolt violently and he grab onto Asami's suit unknowingly. Another low rumbles in the atmosphere cause the blond to flinch his eyes shut. His grip on Asami's blazer tightens. A sharp, fresh odor is released as the wind began to pick up. The _pitter-patter_ of rain hits the ground outside and soon enough, the city of Tokyo experience a heavy pour down. Chitose snicker at the sight in front of her. She thought how cute it is the way a scared Akihito clutch onto Asami's suit and he doesn't seem to mind.

"The thunder stops," a husky voice mention. The blond looks up to see that he is real close to the older man. He glance down. ' _Oh'_ he blush and nervously let go of Asami's blazer.

"I, er, should get going." Akihito tried walking away, but a grip on his wrist stops him. "No," Asami says as he pull Akihito towards him.

"But-"

"If it makes you feel any better, I can ask Suoh to get it for you," the older man suggested, but when it seems like Akihito will protest again, he add. "Don't forget you're with a child."

The reminder was enough to make the blond reconsider. He peek from behind Asami to look at Suoh. "is it alright…?"

"Of course, Takaba-sama."

Kirishima watch as the pair walks off towards the elevator with Suoh behind them. Though expressionless, Chitose can still see through him. "Why the sour face?" She ask. When it seems like he didn't hear her, she shout, "Kirishima Kei!"

He frown. "You didn't have to yell."

"Do you have something on your mind?" Kirishima do, but for once he doesn't know how to voice it. He felt confused and worried. Chitose observe the way his frown deepens when he stare at the pair a couple of feet away. The older woman chuckle to herself when she came to a conclusion. "You're afraid love will weaken him." At her words, the secretary momentarily pause before he resume his walk. She chuckle at his stiffness. "Silly boy, It doesn't work that way."

Kirishima choose to say nothing.

"You and Suoh, who have been by his side since he was young, should know him best. He isn't a man to be fazed by anything. Then Takaba-kun appeared. I get it, you're concerned, I was quite surprised too. I've taken care of him for a long time, but this is the first time I've seen him so infatuated with someone. Can't you see? He's a defeated man," she laughs when she thinks back to the time when Akihito first moved in. Asami had been eyeing the blond from the moment he stepped into the penthouse. The sexual tension - It's hard to think they still haven't gotten far yet. She continue, "You won't understand until you experience it yourself, Kei. Feelings changes people. If you haven't notice, this past week, Asami-sama has been home a lot earlier. To spend time with Takaba-kun is something he wants for himself. It's a good change. Lord knows all that boy does is work and sleep with random people."

"Mother," Kirishima warned.

"What? You know I'm not wrong." She laughs, causing him to scowl.

* * *

"It stopped raining." Akihito said as he glance outside.

When he try to get, he wince. His legs went numb from sitting in one place too long. Noticing this, Asami stretch out his hand for Akihito to take. The blond nervously take it. While he help him get up, Akihito trip over the carpet and fell forward. Asami didn't expect to be pounce on and he fell on his back, with the blond on top of him. They meet each other's gaze. Asami watch as Akihito's eyes flicked from his eyes down to his lips, then back up again. They're close enough that their nose is touching. It's as if time come to a standstill, until Chitose's voice startled the blond. He push himself up and as far away from the older man as possible.

"My, Asami-sama, why are you on the floor?" Ask Chitose. She didn't expect such unceremonious sight, but nevertheless help him up.

"It's nothing. I tripped."

"Tripped?" She couldn't help but wonder. It's unlike him to be...clumsy. Her worry turn to the blond beside her who's obviously flushed as red as a baby's buttcheek. She hand him a glass of orange juice she put down earlier. "Here, drink this. Then go get ready."

"We're going somewhere?"

"The night market."

* * *

"Wow," Akihito remained breathless at the sight of the crowded night market. He eye the rows upon rows of stalls—food stalls, clothings, jewelry, shoes stalls and many other miscellaneous ones. Above the stalls are dangling lights connected by electricity poles from one side to the other. It's full of colors as if a festival is happening. Many large signs are place in front to attract customers to particular stalls. Those who has extra space set up chairs and tables for customers, a convenient way to attract buyers.

As they walk past crowds of people, Akihito could feel grains of sand getting into his shoe. Chitose must've notice how uncomfortable he is when she asks, "are you alright?"

"Some sand got into my sneaker," he told her truthfully.

"We can get you something less restrictive." Asami pointed to a stall full of shoes, particularly flip flops and slides.

"Welcome!" A woman vendor said, flashing them a smile. "What can I get you today?"

"This," Asami pointed to a plain black slide displayed on a table.

"What size?" She inquire sweetly.

Asami raises an eyebrow at Akihito. "27 cm," the blond stammered.

The vendor squat and take out a box from underneath the table. She dig through mountains of same plain black slides of various sizes until she found the right one. She handed to Asami, who got down on one knee and lifted one of Akihito's foot up slightly.

"Wait, wait! I can do it myself." The blond flushed. Not only is it embarrassing, but the stares he receive from the vendor and a few bystanders was nowhere near soothing. Asami ignore his protest and take his sneaker and socks off. He gently slide the slides onto Akihito's feet.

"How is it?" Asked Asami.

It's a perfect fit. "Better." The view from above allow Akihito to study the older man. Like he thought, Asami is a flawless and mesmerizing man. He flushed darker at this thought.

"Oh here," the vendor said as she hand them a bag. "For the sneaker."

Chitose put Akihito's things in the bag and hold on to them. Asami gave her a nod as thanks. "How much?"

"1200 Yen."

Asami take out his wallet and hand her the money. "Keep the change," he said before walking away.

True enough, less restrictive shoe is so much better for him to walk in this sand. Though it still tickles his feet, the cold sand is nice to the touch. Akihito speed up to walk side by side with Asami. He peer at the older man, at the slides he has on, and back at him. "Thank you." Akihito whispered so that only Asami could hear. Nothing else is said, but Akihito knew the slight curl on Asami's lip is his way of saying 'you're welcome'.

Both Kirishima and Chitose watch the pair. "Open up to him a bit," The older woman nudge her son. "He's good for Asami-sama."

It's unfortunate to say that Kirishima doesn't feel the same.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7**

It's just any other Tuesday so Akihito use his free time to sleep in. Just as he was about to drift off, his phone ring. He check to see that he receive a call from an unknown number. Not thinking much of it, he press the 'accept' button.

"Hello?" He murmur, still half-asleep.

"Good afternoon, A-ki-hi-to~"

… _.this voice…_ Akihito feels annoyed for some reason. Then it hit him! Akihito burst out of bed and with a frown he said, "Chinatsu? How did you get my number?"

"From our dear Kou-kun, of course!" She giggle.

He could hear muffled voices - a muffled scream? - and a lot of movement in the background. He hope he's wrong about _whose_ voice it is. "Will hat did you do to Kou?" He growl like a beast ready to attack.

"Oh, it's nothing harmful! You think too little of me, Akihito. I simply _ask_ for your number," she continue to giggle as if she held very little regards toward the situation. The blond could imagine the triumphant grin on his ex-girlfriend's face. He simply grit his teeth and sigh. "What do you want?"

"Let's go on a date."

Akihito wants to throw his phone across the room and just sleep. The queasiness from this morning has return along with a headache. He clutched his stomach and try to breathe. "Do I have a choice?" Akihito ask in defeat.

"Nope! Let's meet at _Conny's_."

"Couldn't you just ask me normally?"

"Where's the fun in that," she said, unaware her giggles only spur Akihito's headache even more. "Besides, if I were to ask you _normally_ , you'd still said no."

"You're right. All you have to do is ask and I'll say _no_."

"See?" She add. "And I did warned you last time at the diner that it wouldn't be the last you've seen of me."

"You're such a bitch sometimes," he said to which Chinatsu reply with pleasantry before she hangs up, "I'll take that as a compliment. Well then, I'll see you soon, baby. Don't be late~"

"Hey, wait! Don't forget to release Kou…" he try to remind her but it was too late.

Akihito toss his phone aside. He grab a pillow and groan into it as hard as he could, knowing any sound made will be muffled by the pillow. He punch into the softness of the mattress to relieve the stress. Girls are such devils. What was he thinking back then, dating her?

* * *

His head is pounding nonstop and the rowdiness of other customers are of no help. _Conny's Burger_ is one of Akihito's favorite place to grab a bite when he's low on cash. It's a restaurant famous for its burgers. It held many fond memories for him - Well, until today.

Akihito sit in the very back of the restaurant where there's a lounging area. A screen separates it from the rest of the dining area - very convenient for a private lunch/conversation. The dim-lit lamp and comfortable couch gives it a cozy feeling. Akihito can relax in this place. He felt his headache began to dissipate a little, thank God. As he was about to drift off, the blond heard a loud "Akihito, I'm here~" follow by clacking of heels. He sat straight up while anticipating the owner of the noise.

Chinatsu stand in front of him, donning a racy dress that hug her curves. Red heels compliment her white dress and red lipstick. She frown when she sees his outfit. "Geez, what are you wearing?"

Akihito has on a pair of jean, sneaker and white t-shirt. He looks at it and shrug. "What's wrong with it? It's casual wear."

"It's _too_ casual!"

"Whatever, it's not like there is anything to celebrate," The blond reply coldly.

"There is!" Her frown turn into a pout.

"There is?"

"This is to celebrate my successful debut," Chinatsu said with a slightly arrogant tone, but remain humble (or did Akihito imagine it?).

"Debut?" Akihito said dumbly.

She sigh as her enthusiasm slowly began to fade. "Didn't you read the news? I'm an up and coming actress and I made my debut yesterday with a new movie, _Lovers._ "

"Not really."

Chinatsu had to admit defeat because Akihito's lack of interest really is upsetting. She decide to change the topic of conversation. "Oh, I want you to meet someone. This is my mentor, Wakaba Umeko-sensei," Chinatsu introduced a woman who was behind her for the last five minutes.

"Mentor?" The blond look up to see a tall woman who is no older than her late 30s. She donned an expensive-looking coat and scarf, along with white heels. Because of how dim it is, he couldn't make out her hair or eye color, but assumed they're brown.

"Umeko-sensei scouted me two years earlier and I've been training under her since," Chinatsu sigh almost dreamily. "Ah, the good old days…"

"Good for you."

The dreamy look on Chinatsu's face suddenly morphed into a pout. "Geez, Akihito! Can't you at least pretend to show some sort of interes-"

"Wait…!" A soft voice - one that belong to Wakaba Umeko - interrupted. "A-Akihito? Your name is Akihito..?"

"Yes, my name is Takaba Akihito." The blond watch as the actress gasp in silence at his full name. Her expression turn pale, as if she had seen a ghost. Her eyes, however, convey an emotion he couldn't read. Her teary gaze made Akihito shifted in his seat. It weirded him out a bit.

Chinatsu couldn't help but wonder what her mentor's reaction mean. "Sensei, have you met Akihito before?" She ask.

Umeko suck back tears, as if she can will them to disappear like magic. She smile slightly. "Oh no, it's just...his name sounds familiar. That is all."

"Is that so…" Akihito decide to think nothing of it and instead ask, "Are we eating here?"

"Are you an idiot?! We can't eat here!" It was Chinatsu who yell.

"Why not?!"

At first, Chinatsu didn't say and drag her ex-boyfriend by the wrist towards the entrance. "Umeko-sensei is Japan's leading actress! We'll attract unnecessary attention if we eat here," she whisper.

They reach the car before Akihito could protest (Chinatsu is surprisingly strong). It was the newest model of Mercedes Benz in the color of black. The exterior is polished to the point that it shine when sunlight hits. The blond gape like a fish as its beauty - his dream car. While he is distracted, Chinatsu open the door and push Akihito inside. Wakaba Umeko follow suit. Chinatsu waste no time as she start the engine and drove off.

Best unknown to them, a figure is watching them from afar.

* * *

Asami felt rather bored after a business meeting with a client. It went well. Though creating good connections are part of business, he does not look forward to it. Mainly because it's a waste of his time - He had to accompany old geezers who rant about the most trivial matters. Asami lights his cancer stick and take a drag off it.

"Boss, I gathered information you asked for," Kirishima began, not taking his eyes off the road.

When Asami said nothing, he continued anyway. "Regarding Takaba-sama's background, he was raised by Father Henry in an orphanage known as _Little Angels_. It's run by a small church. There are no records of him being born into any hospitals around the area. I believe he was home birthed and abandoned."

"And what of his parents?"

With hands firm on the steering wheel, Kirishima take a sharp turn on his right. He answered, "Father Henry believe a relative of Takaba-sama is most likely one of the benefactors that donate often to the church. Though he never look into it because the donations were anonymous."

The secretary remain patient as he wait for a reply. Asami take many drags off the cigarette, causing smoke to spread throughout the backseat of the car. After what seem like forever, he asked, "Is Takaba aware of this?"

"I believe he is not," was Kirishima's response. "He soon left the orphanage. He attend Waseda University with a full ride scholarship and later graduated with honors. Takaba-sama was scouted by _Weekly Tokyo_ Journalism a year ago. Then he was transferred to a smaller firm, but resign from the company recently."

To Asami, the younger man seem like a simpleton so he finds the news surprising. The blond is the type to does rash thing and wear emotions on his sleeves - the opposite of himself. Nevertheless, he asked, "Any adoption records?"

"Not that I know of. Father Henry said that of all the children at the orphanage, Takaba-sama was the only one…..unadoptable."

"And why is that?" Asami's curiosity was piqued.

"The reason being...he was a vicious trouble maker. He pulled many pranks and scare away new parents. He drove many employees at the orphanage to resign. Takaba-sama was not popular with other children either."

"Fufu," he chuckles.

Just as their conversation came to a stop, so did the car. They're among heavy traffics and was bombarded with honking left and right. Kirishima wait patiently in unmoving line. Asami take in the scenery outside - they're at a nearby shopping district surrounded by low-end restaurants and variety of department stores. It's packed despite it being a Tuesday. Nothing in particular catches his attention until his eyes landed on a familiar figure. Same dark blond hair and same pair of stubborn eyes - there's no mistaken that it's Akihito.

He watches closely as the blond walk between two women. Asami couldn't quite make out their faces because both women had sunglasses on. But from the way they're dressed, he could tell they're well-off people just like himself. He could tell that Akihito and the younger woman is close from the way she clings to the his arm. Like an ant attracted to sugar. Asami felt the sudden urge to squash said ant. He has no idea what this feeling is and is rather confused. The younger woman push Akihito into a car and drive off. Asami's eyes never left the spot the car occupied despite it being gone.

That's when the car began to move forward. When Kirishima noticed his boss is in a bad mood (through the interior mirror), he had to ask, "Boss, is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing," he simply said.

* * *

Akihito felt out of place here. Chinatsu dragged him to a three star restaurant and he is not dressed accordingly. Though they're in a private dining room he felt himself sweating. But Akihito had to admit that fancy dining restaurant is beautiful - the modern chandelier sparkle like it's made out of diamond, the table sheet is spotless white and chairs the color of deep purple compliment the flowers that decorated the center of the round table. Akihito didn't dislike the view of all of Tokyo from where he is seated.

Two well-dressed waitresses came in and set a plate in front of them. "The appetizer," they say, but Akihito had no idea appetizers could be so little in amount. Another waiter open a bottle of wine and pour considerable amount to each of their glasses.

Akihito could feel the waitress's stare on him before they excuse themselves. To them, he must've look like a pigeon in a den of peacocks.

"Do you not like the food?" It was Chinatsu who disrupted his train of thoughts.

The blond look to see that his food is untouched. "It's not like that," Akihito said. "I was just lost in thought."

Chinatsu stare as the blond ate slowly. "So, tell me a bit about Asami-chan _,"_ She began.

Akihito blinks. "Huh? Why?"

"Well, she _is_ my rival. So it's only fair that I get to know a little about the woman who captured my Akihito's heart," she finish with a shrug, but on the inside she is fuming with regrets and jealousy. Regrets that she broke up with Akihito for her dreams and now he belongs to another woman. They lost contact since. Chinatsu was ready to give up any hope she had left, but when she saw Akihito at _BonBon's_ she knew it was her only chance to make it up. But she hadn't expect Akihito to say he has a lover! Just thinking about it made her angry.

"No," Akihito said, his tone firm.

"Why?!" Chinatsu was so shock she burst out of her seat. She had forgotten her mentor is beside her, watching their conversation unfold.

"There's nothing for me to tell. We're over a long time ago, remember?" She flinch at his cold words.

"I just…"

"I was hurt," Akihito began and watch as his ex-girlfriend flinch once again. He figured it's time to say the things he didn't get a chance to say. "You broke up with me without giving me a reason why. For a long while, I thought it was my fault, but no matter how long and hard I think I could not find fault in myself. It took me two years, but I've moved on. I had to accept that you left and that's that. I had no time for regrets nor resentment."

Silence ensue as Chinatsu seated herself and look anywhere but at Akihito. She bit back tears. "I couldn't tell you, choosing my dream as an actress over you. I…." Her voice tremble nonstop.

She then looks up when Akihito stand up and walk towards the door. "Akihito!" She shout, but Akihito shrug her off coldly and continue to walk away. He didn't bother to look back at her tearful face.

Akihito wander the street. At night, it's cooler and make it easier for him to relax. His thoughts travel back to the time two years he dated Chinatsu in college. He believe she was the love of his life or at least she wouldn't hurt him, but she did so in a way he couldn't imagine. He was left behind wondering. Now that he's healed, she came back crawling. As if he'll let her back into his heart! At this point, Akihito is kicking rocks. He didn't watch where he was going and bump into someone. He looks to see it was….

"Rui?"

 **A/N:** anyone who is good at grammar and story outline or you know someone that is willing to beta, please let know!


End file.
